


Misconceptions

by leurauxe



Series: Super Spy Husbands [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Bokuto sees a whole new side of Oikawa, Comedy, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a BAMF and is not to be messed with, Oikawa and Bokuto team up on a mission!, Super Spy Husband AU!, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leurauxe/pseuds/leurauxe
Summary: Don’t judge a book by its cover. 
He'd heard it a thousand times and as an agent, it came like second nature.But he sure as hell didn't expect this.
 A story in which Bokuto discovers just how terrifying Oikawa can be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In regards to a writing prompt from an anon on tumblr!  
> I feel like throughout this entire series, we've only seen Oikawa's domestic husband side - so I thought it would be fun to show alittle more badass Oikawa  
> enjoy!

    


The agent kept to himself on the far rear wall of the departure hall, making sure he steered himself clear of other’s paths. He watched the people flittering in between the exit doors, carrying out the supplies needed for the mission.

Under ordinary circumstances, he never arrive this early; rather, always rushing to make it within the scheduled time.  
But today wasn’t ordinary circumstances.

The agent inhaled deeply, held it for a moment, and then slowly let the air escape his lips. He’d worked in this profession long enough, and yet he still experienced the faint tingles of nervous anticipation at his fingertips.

“What are you doing just standing there for, Bo?”

The agent stopped, blinking owlishly before he peered over his shoulder. A smile had already begun to form on his lips; he already recognised the other by his voice.  
Bokuto gave a cheeky shrug. “I was wondering if you were going to bid me farewell.”

Leaning against the wall with arms crossed, Kuroo cracked a lazy smile. “What? You think too low of me.”

“You came back late last night. I thought you’d be sleeping.”

“I slept on the ride over, it’s fine. Besides…” Kuroo’s lazy eyes flickered over past his shoulder. “Wouldn’t want to set a bad first impression for your new mission buddy.”

Bokuto turned, following his gaze.  
Iwaizumi and Oikawa had also arrived early. The two were occupied, standing close in deep conversation.

“Four days and three nights with the mother hen, huh?” Kuroo jutted his lower lip thoughtfully. “Wonder how that’s going to turn out.”

Bokuto let out a soft hum. Iwaizumi had tugged off his scarf and was busy wrapping it around Oikawa’s neck, the prominent furrow in his brows as he undoubtedly scolded his partner for not wearing enough layers.  
Bokuto frowned as a sudden thought occurred to him. “Now that I think about it, has Oikawa ever worked with another partner? I’ve only ever seen him pair with Iwaizumi or do solo jobs.”

“Hm. I suppose Iwaizumi hasn’t worked with anyone else after Matsukawa either.” Kuroo paused and Bokuto could practically hear the grin in his voice. “Maybe Oikawa’s worried that once Iwaizumi starts working with other agents, he’ll get a taste of freedom and never turn back.”

Bokuto giggled at the comment, then paused. He peered over at Kuroo. “You won’t forget about me, will you?” he asked.

Kuroo’s eyes flickered down, meeting his with a raised brow. “Hah?”

The agent shook his head and pouted, batting his lashes cutely. “I said,” he repeated. “You’re not going to elope with a new agent whilst I’m gone? Leave me for some other pretty little fella?”

Kuroo reeled his head back in surprise. His lips wobbled as he bite back a chortle but he quickly composed himself. “What? Of course not. How could I even?” He gave the other a meaningful look. “I could never forget my baby bird."

There was a teasing lilt in his voice, but Bokuto couldn’t help himself grow warm from the sentiment of it.  
If there was one thing which attracted him to the other, it was his charm. He always did believe Kuroo could have been anything; a banker, teacher, scientist, whatever he wanted. Because when he spoke, it was like switching on a power. His eyes filled with a restless, mischievous intelligence and his mouth smiled easily. He had such a great smile and beautiful, soulful earth-brown eyes that Bokuto could easily lose himself in.

“What?” Kuroo asked as he stared. He was never one to be self-conscious, but there was something in his eyes which almost said otherwise. “Do I have something in my teeth?”

Bokuto shook his head. He reached out and yanked him in to a back-breaking hug. _“I’m going to miss you!”_

He could feel Kuroo’s shoulder tremble lightly with amused laughter. “You’re only going for a week, Bo. You’ll be fine.”

Bokuto shook his head and tightened his grip. “Doesn’t mean I won’t miss you!”

“I know. I’ll miss you too.”

Bokuto lifted his head, delighted. “You will?”

“Of course!” Kuroo sent him a fond smile. “Come back safely, okay?”

“Of course!” Bokuto pulled back and flexed his arms.  
“Do you know who you’re even talking to? I’m one of the top agents in the indus- _ouch!”_ He squealed, slapping Kuroo’s hand away as he nursed his sore nipple. “That hurt!”

“Yeah yeah.” Kuroo playfully ruffled his hair, running his fingers through the roots of his silvery hair. You better come home asap. I’m going to be waiting right here.”

Bokuto sighed at familiar comforting touch. “Okay. I’ll call you if I get the chance. Don’t have too much fun whilst I’m gone.”

Kuroo grinned. He let go and slapped his behind. “Likewise!” he shot back. “Now hurry, they’re waiting for you.”

“Okay, okay.” Bokuto slung his backpack over one shoulder and bid his final farewell as he jogged over to the departing route.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were still mid-conversation and he arrived just as Iwaizumi pulled his partner in to a rough hug and pressed a discreet peck on his forehead.

“Woah now, keep it PG guys. I’m right here,” he teased, grinning at how red Iwaizumi’s face grew.

“Like you can talk,” he shot back.

Oikawa sent his partner an amused glance. “Iwa-chan, it’s been how many years and you’re still this shy?”

“Quiet. Go pack your bags in the jet. And what did I tell you about over-packing?”

“Okay, okay. Sheesh Iwa-chan, all you do is nag me.” Oikawa rolled his eyes as he picked up two dufflebags and trotted off.

Iwaizumi glared at him, though it softened once the other turned his back. His eyes didn’t leave until Oikawa was long gone, then he finally averted his attention back toward Bokuto.  
“Stay safe, okay?” He held out a hand.

Bokuto clasped it before pulling him in to a friendly bear hug. “I will, I will. If Kuroo challenges you to another brawl, go easy on him. Don’t beat up him up too hard.”

Iwaizumi snorted, smiling lightly. “Maybe.”

Bokuto flashed a cheeky grin and pat him on the shoulder. “Catch you later, Hajime.”  
He readjusted his bag and ambled to the exit doors.

“Wait, Bokuto.”

The agent paused, glancing over in question.

Iwaizumi remained in his spot, watching him. He opened his mouth, faltering lightly. His eyes darted to the exit before meeting his again. The agent trotted over and he leaned in close toward him. He seemed alittle hesitant as he spoke. “I.. need to ask you a favour.”

Bokuto blinked. “Sure, what is it?”

“Could you-“ Iwaizumi paused, checking the exit door oncemore before looking back. “Could you keep an eye out on Oikawa for me?”

Bokuto’s expression was blank. Then he burst in to a smile. “Well, ain’t that cute! Oikawa’s going to love hearing how his hubby wubby Iwa-chan is worrying for him-”

“No, that’s not it,” Iwaizumi interrupted. “I’m not worried like _that_.”  
His features grew stern. “Oikawa just has a tendency of.. getting alittle carried away sometimes.”

“Carried away?”

The agent shook his head. “Oikawa can, at times, overdo it. His head gets caught up in the job. Just make sure he doesn’t get too worked up.”

Bokuto blinked. He still didn’t quite understand and Iwaizumi was being as cryptic as ever. “Okay..” He nodded slowly. “I’ll do my best.”

Iwaizumi’s expression flooded with relief and he exhaled deeply. “Thanks, Bokuto.”  
He held his hand out for a final shake. “Catch you in a few days.”

Bokuto smiled and returned the gesture. “Okay. And don’t worry. I’ll take care of him.”

 

⚜

 

Despite his early promises, Bokuto had tucked Iwaizumi’s warnings into the far back of his mind. As much as he encouraged implementing precautions in to his practice, this was a C-rank and the job itself had been confirmed to be of fair low-risk.

Whilst there was that, he also held confidence in the other’s abilities. He’d seen Oikawa fight before. The man wasn’t exactly incapable (rather, it was quite the contrary).

And the more he thought it over, the more he had begun to suspect that perhaps Iwaizumi’s own lacking presence in the mission was what had placed him on such edge. Afterall, the two had worked only with each other during all these years.

Though, as terrible as it sounded, Bokuto was admittedly rather thankful of the opportunity. It was nice to finally be able to spend some close time with the other agent; and despite only having spent a few hours with the other, he had come to a surprisingly pleasant conclusion:

Oikawa was a lot of fun.

He was casual, laid back, often cracking ridiculous jokes with others. He also laughed at Bokuto’s jokes which was always a plus. Oikawa’s charming nature kept him intrigued and Bokuto was eager to get to know more about the other.

 

“So, between you and me,” Bokuto said as he leaned back in his seat. He sat across from the other, securely strapped in his seat. “How does Hajime know when I ambush?”

Oikawa chuckled lightly, looking thoroughly amused. _“_ You honestly think I would betray my husband like that?”

“Oh, come on! I need to know! I’ve spent sleepless nights over this.”

“That’s something you’re going to have to ask Iwa-chan yourself.”

Bokuto stuck his lips out in a pout. “Party pooper.”  
The jet gave a light rattle and he peered over at the cockpit window. The sky was darkened, much denser than it was several hours ago. The agent watched as soft patters of snow hit the wide glass. “Where are we right now?”

Oikawa followed his gaze. “Looks like we’ve travelled upwards. I’d say we’re in Russia.”

Their pilot gave an affirmative nod. “We’ve just hit the outskirts of Khabarovsk.”

The agent flashed a pleased grin. “Called it.”

Bokuto reached out, gave him a fist bump and sat back. “So what’s the job for this one?” he asked the pilot.

“Four targets, leaders of an underground movement. We require you to take them down.”

“Oh dear.” Oikawa let out a sharp tut. “That’s no good.”  
He picked at his nails. “And what sort of criminals are we looking at here? Drug mules? Black market organ sellers?”

The pilot sent him a look from the frontal mirror. “Child traffickers,” he answered.

Bokuto grimaced instantly. “Yikes. You know, I have to say that out of the whole bunch, they’re by far my least favourite.”

“Yes, well,” The pilot peered out from his spot, down at the thick wooded terrain below. “I’m sure you’ll do us a good job, sir.”

The agent shook his head as he exhaled through his nose. “Here’s to hoping we can get this over and done with quickly.”

“Well, I sort of enjoy getting assignments like these.”

Bokuto’s brows rose and he sent Oikawa a bewildered look. “ _Hah?_ How could you possibly enjoy dealing with child traffickers? They’re awful!”

Oikawa gave a nonchalant shrug. He was still picking at his nails. “It’s not like I want to interact with them but…”  
He peered up half-smiling, but it was a smile without mirth. “At least we’ll take the pleasure in knowing we are removing the scum off the streets,” he replied. He spoke with a casual lightness, though there was something slightly off about the look in his eyes. There lingered a glint of promised violence.

Bokuto blinked, taken aback.

A sudden rattle disrupted their conversation and they peered up as the craft light switched to green.

“We’ve reached our spot. Prepare for landing.”

The two agents shared a look before they hastily unclicked their belts. They each strapped on their parachute vest and steadied themselves against the thick cords attached to the walls of the craft. Oikawa turned and sent the pilot the all-clear who nodded.

“Opening the exit,” Bokuto heard him call, and the jet was soon filled by a loud drone as the back chute began to open.

They were instantly hit with waves of pressurised air which whipped through the craft. Bokuto sucked in a breath and braced himself as a powerful gale pummelled him and pressed him against the walls. He tightened his grip to the ropes as he peered down at the sea of forest several miles below them.

_“Bokuto!”_

He glanced up at the other. Oikawa had placed himself right at the edge of the open chute. He flashed him a wide smile, a pair of goggles tugged over his eyes. He flashed a peace sign. _“Race you to the bottom!”_  
And with that, he leapt out, disappearing in an instant.

Bokuto stood with eyes wide, mouth agape. The corners of his mouth began to curl up and he laughed to himself in disbelief.

Why hadn’t he befriended this guy any sooner?

Letting out a delighted whoop, he went against his instincts and let go of the ropes. Using all his surging might, he leapt out from the jet craft and into the open, arms and legs spread as he began to freefall twenty thousand miles mid-air.

⚜

 

It took three endless nights to pin the whereabouts of their targets, and another two to track them down. Chasing down criminals who were on the run was always a laborious task and quite often the most draining part of the job.

They’d finally located the targets who made camp in the taiga. The four men were huddled, engrossed in a casual conversation over a campfire. From their easy-going behaviour, it was likely they weren’t expecting the company.

Bokuto observed, waiting patiently in the high branches of one of the nearby trees. He had his rifle in his hands, ready on standby as he hid behind the foliage. There was a glimpse of light to his right and his eyes flickered over.

Oikawa was several feet away, also hidden in the tree branches. He watched Bokuto carefully, then made three short hand gestures. _I’ll take the left, you take the right._

The two shared a final look before Bokuto gave a nod. His attention was re-averted to the group.  
The agent inhaled deeply. A long, whining growl rumbled in his chest, adrenaline kicking along his veins, pupils dilating. A feeble mote of scent hung in the air; a half-remembered sliver stirring something primal inside. He’d been anticipating this moment.

The agent raised his pistol up and took careful aim.  
Kuroo was much better at this than he was, but he felt powerful regardless. There was a buzz in his ears as he placed a finger over the trigger, the smooth metal birthing a thrill of excitement in his belly. Bokuto pointed the gun, and pulled the trigger.

**_  
BANG_ **

The man to the furthest right jerked, head snapping to side as it erupted, spraying the snowy grounds with crimson. His body flopped to the ground. There was a distinctive pop of a silenced gunshot as another man collapsed, a hole oozing blood from his forehead. The sudden attacks brought forth an immediate panic reaction. The others leapt out of their seats, grabbing for their own weapons.

Bokuto hastily took aim again.  
He shot at his next target but missed by a fraction. The man jerked down, shielding himself with his arms. He spun around, frantically searching the trees until their eyes suddenly met.

“Uh oh,” Bokuto said under his breath and he dropped from the branch and shielded himself behind the trunk. Gun shots rang in the air as bullets whizzed past his head and he curled himself in smaller. He waited for the right opportunity then tried to peer around the edge of the trunk, but the heavy foliage and snow covered his sight of the shooter. A bullet whipped straight past him and he resumed his earlier position. Bokuto pressed himself back against the tree and checked his rifle load, strapped it to his front, then unclicked the handgun from his hip and clicked off the safety.

Closing his eyes, he exhaled lowly, listening with ears pricked, waiting for the open opportunity. The bullets ricocheted past in to the surrounding trees as his target blasted the gun in an aimless frenzy.

But surely enough, there was the distinct sound he was waiting for.

_Click._

The man let out a desperate cry and he pulled the trigger a few more times. The gun continued to click, unable to spit out the bullets.

Bokuto’s eyes snapped open and he burst in to action. He swung open from behind the trunk and took aim.

**BANG**

The bullet hit the man right in the neck and he tumbled back, spasming once he hit the ground then grew still. The surrounding snow began to melt as a pool of crimson spread from the near-decapitated head.

Bokuto dropped from the tree, landing silently. He trotted over and examined around the campfire. Altogether there was a total of three - they were still missing one.

The agent glanced around until he found a messy trail of foot prints heading to the thicker regions of the forest. Quickly, he loaded his gun and followed the tracks. It didn’t take long before he made out the faint outline of the other.

The final remaining target was floundering through the snow, frantically swearing under his breath.

_Lucky last._ Bokuto slowed down and shut one eye, weapon poised. _Control the breathing,_ he rehearsed, inhaling slowly. He adjusted his hands, one holding the pistol grip and the other resting firmly across the heel of his hand to reduce the recoil. The agent gently exhaled. _Don’t miss._

His index finger squeezed against the trigger and he prepared for the gunshot sound.

A sudden flurry of movement flashed from his peripheral vision, breaking his concentration and his eyes darted over to the source. It was a sight he’d never seen.

Oikawa moved like a lion in pursuit of prey.

He charged with no hesitance, his movement driven purely by impulse. He threw himself from the tree in a freefall, landing hard before he surged ahead. The agent traveled with a burst of speed, muscles taut and heavy puffs of breath spouting from his lips. His eyes were wide, pupils constricted as he reached in to his jacket mid-air and snapped his arm out with frightening precision. There were a sharp glint of silver, soon followed by a startled scream.

The target stumbled to the ground, body writhing as he cradled his leg. A thick hunting knife was lodged in to his calve, its jagged grooves embedded in deeply.

Bokuto slowly lowered his pistol. He stood there staring, wondering if he’d just seen what he thought he saw.

Oikawa panted lightly, though he quickly recovered and was calmly walking over. He dropped in a squat in front of the target who fumbled awkwardly, struggling to get up. Oikawa smiled at the sight. “And where do you think you’re going?” he asked politely.

_“Fuck, oh fucking-”_ Target spat through gritted teeth. He grappled at his leg which was bleeding quite heavily.  
_“You son of a bitch!”_

Oikawa’s smile dropped in an instant. He lunged in, yanked the blade out and plunged it back in the other leg. Target jerked back and forth, his eyes bulged in shock. He threw his head back and let out another ear-splitting scream which rang through the naked forest.

The sound set Bokuto’s teeth on edge and he rushed over, wading through the dense snow.

Target threw himself bodily against the frosted ground, pawing at his leg. His fingers slipped against his blood-slick skin and he let out a guttural sob.

Oikawa didn’t look sympathetic in the slightest. He gazed down at him in a dull gaze. “Care to repeat that?” he asked.

Target grit his teeth, gurgling lightly but he made no means to answer.

“Oikawa, hey now. Come on.” Bokuto approached him, hand held out in warning. “What are you doing?”

Oikawa peered over at him and lit up like he hadn’t noticed his presence till now. “Bokuto! Just in time! I caught our last target.”

“Ahuh, that’s great. What are you going to do with him?”

“What am I going to do? What we’re ordered to do.”

The target let out a strained bark of laughter and the agents glanced over at him.  
“And what were you two ordered to do? Kill me? Do you even realise who I am? Once the news spread, my men will hunt you both down.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened briefly then he pulled his head back with a hearty laugh. His eyes crinkled, amused. “Well at least I’ll have the comfort of knowing there’s one less scumbag on the streets.”

The man’s face twisted in an unpleasant sneer. “You really don’t know who you’re messing with, do you? You idiotic low life.”

Oikawa couldn’t have looked any more disappointed. He reached over and wiggled the knife in the thigh around, twisting it until the man cried out. “Mm. Nature’s not so kind to the weak, is it?” He smiled lightly. “I suppose it is as they say. Survival of the fittest.”

Target had one side of his face pressed hard against the ground. His eyes were sheened with fresh tears. “You think you’re so damn righteous, don’t you?” he gasped. He glared up at him, panting. “Who are you to say you’re better than me? You and your partner just killed three men. You dogs are no different from any of us.”

For a moment, a hint of smile flickered across Oikawa’s face. The brief expression was like watching clouds part on the horizon, and then it was gone, replaced with a thunderstorm.  
Oikawa’s hand shot out, calloused fingers closed around the target’s neck. Seconds later, the man was slammed in to the ground. Slowly, Oikawa leaned down until he was at eye-level.

“Be careful what you’re suggesting,” he murmured, voice low and calm. All signs of good intent that had been present only seconds before were now replaced with cold anger. “You brought this upon yourself and deserve it all.”

Target laughed, gurgling slightly through the constricted throat. “As if I’ll take the words from a killer.”

Bokuto grimaced. He had no sympathy for men such as these, but that didn’t mean he was going to enjoy what was going to be delivered to this idiot. He snuck a glance toward Oikawa, nervous of what was to come.

Oikawa peered down at the man. His eyes lit up, an unnerving sheen over them.  
Wordlessly, he pulled the knife out of the rounded wound, wiping the blood against the snow. He gently placed it aside and began to undo their target’s pants.

“What- Hey, what are you doing?” the man asked, trying to wriggle away.

Oikawa managed to get the man’s trousers off, exposing his groin.  
“Oh, surely you must know,” he replied. He almost sounded chirpy. “Have you ever heard of the term ‘what goes around, comes around?”

“W-what?”

Oikawa’s eyes flickered up in a deadly gaze. The corners of his lips curled up in to a Chesire cat smile. “It’s called karma. Did you ever test your own products, _Mr. Child Trafficker?”_

Target stared for a long time. It was like a visible switch of a light bulb when he finally understood and his face paled immediately. “You’re insane.”

“Perhaps.” Oikawa reached for his knife, swinging it loosely between his fingers. 

“N-no. No! Please!” His voice grew high, more hysterical. “I swear, I didn’t touch them! I-I only transported them!”

Oikawa wasn’t taking it. “You still knowingly participated, did you not? Despite knowing full well what was going to happen to those poor children.”  
He gripped the man by the hips, forcing him down as he pressed the blade against his base. “You know, you’re right. I guess there’s no use listening to a wild savage like me. What would I know? I’m no greater than you.”

Target pressed himself as hard against the ground, a raging flush of panic washing over his face. His chest fluttered and he sucked in a shaky breath. His eyes were glued on the knife before he forced them to meet Oikawa’s. “I’m s-sorry,” he hissed, slightly pained.

“Sorry? Oh, no. No, no.” Oikawa shook his head lightly. “Don’t lie. You’re not sorry. If you were sorry, you wouldn’t have done what you did.”

Target panted in heavy, uneven breaths. His eyes darted frantically before they met his. “Then what do you want me to say?”

“Nothing.” He answered simply. “There’s nothing you can say.”

The man swallowed hard. His eyes darted over to Bokuto’s, wide and pleading. He was a desperate mess. “P-please, I didn’t mea-”  
His voice strangled in to a strangled squeal when Oikawa dug the blade in deeper.

“Who gave you permission to talk to him?” Oikawa asked. He was no longer amused, eyes dark with hardened malice. “I’m not finished with you.”

Their target was hyperventilating, attempting to lift his groin away from the knife. “Look, look, stop. How about we negotiate? I-I’m only the transporter I swear. But there are others out there. Lots of them, lots of bad people. I can help you. J-just let me go and I’ll help you.”

Oikawa sat awfully still, then leaned in. From here Bokuto could make out the excitement stirring within those caramel-brown eyes. “Is that so?” he murmured. His lips stretched in to a pleasant grin.

Suddenly, his attention was on Bokuto. Oikawa was still smiling, though his eyes glittered dangerously. “What do you think, Boku-chan?” he asked. “Should we let him go or no?”

Bokuto flinched, caught off-guard. He was vaguely aware of how comical he must look right now with his wide-eyes and mouth fumbling to find the right words. There was no way they were going to let the man go. But having Oikawa peer over at him with those frightening eyes, waiting for his response, he felt himself floundering in the situation.

“We.. we don’t negotiate-” Bokuto began but fell short as a sudden movement behind Oikawa caught his attention. His eyes flew wide and he immediately cocked his gun-

But Oikawa was faster.

He spun in an instinctive reaction and with unwavering, brutish force, he plunged the blade of the knife square through the target’s forehead.

He immediately stilled. There was a moment of stunned silence, Bokuto too shocked by his outburst to even think of a response.

The target’s eyes wide with surprise, mouth parted. His arms dropped to his side, the hidden pistol slipped from his loosened hand. His body stood in place a second longer before collapsing in to a heap in to the snow. Blood formed from the hilt of the blade and trickled down the side of his forehead.

Oikawa peered down at the corpse. He was oddly calm, a disturbing contrast to his violent act which teetered on the line of straight-up psychopathy. Slowly he turned, eyes shifting to meet his.

Bokuto was stunned speechless. He could feel his heart pounding, taste the lingering rush in his veins. He didn’t know what to say.

Suddenly, Oikawa threw his head back and let out an exasperated groan. “Ah, damn! I didn’t get a chance to neuter the dog.”  
He straightened himself and wiped his forehead on his forearm. He peered over at him, mouth curled up in a cheeky smile. “Gosh, what a screamer he was. Thought I was going to burst an eardrum,” he chuckled.

Bokuto blinked several times. His mouth didn’t work. Nor did his brain at this point.

The other agent took no notice of his speechless shock as he leaned back for a big stretch. There was a soft _pop!_ of bone and Oikawa dropped his arms with a satisfied sigh. “Well, thank goodness that’s all settled. Now we need to notify the pilot to come pick us up. Hopefully we’ll be on our way back by-”  
Oikawa scrutinised his wristwatch then inhaled sharply. He jerked his head up at the other, delighted. “We might get home a day early!” he crowed. “Aren’t you excited, Bokuto?”

The agent stared at him, expression blank.

Oikawa was already signalling the pilot their coordinates. “I get to see Iwa-chan soon! I hope he’s been eating properly. He always forgets and skips meals when I’m not there to feed him.”  
He sent the message then beamed at Bokuto. “Pilot should be here in about twenty. Let’s head back to the main camp spot.”  
He began to push his way through the deep snow, making his way back.

“Wait, Oikawa.”

The agent didn’t bother turning around. “Hm?”

Bokuto hesitated lightly. He glanced down at the corpse then back up. “You weren’t _actually_ going to.. you know,” He flashed a confused smile. “ _Chop_ it off, were you?”

Oikawa paused, mid-step. He didn’t reply for awhile and Bokuto wondered whether he had heard.  
The agent turned back, tilting his head a fraction, as he peered over at Bokuto from the corner of his eye. His lips quirked up faintly, tinged purple from the cold.

“Let’s go home, Bokuto,” he simply replied. He trudged his way through the deep snow, whistling a cheery tune as he left.  


⚜  


The arrival gates were overflowing with agents, many exhausted and glad to be back within the headquarters.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa declared as he flung aside his bags and swooped the other in to a deep embrace and gave a tender kiss. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes lightly, though he allowed himself to be smothered by the other.

“You’re back early,” he replied - his version of a greeting.

“Mm. Because Bokuto and I did such a great job.” Oikawa sent him a cheeky grin before he leaned in and tried for another kiss.

Iwaizumi half-heartedly dodged the attack. “You probably made him do all the work, didn’t you?”

“Of course not. We did equal the work!”

The two rolled in to a half-hearted banter, jabbing back and forth until Iwaizumi finally relented and tugged his husband in for a cuddle.

Bokuto watched the interaction from afar, unable to stop himself from staring.

“Hey, little birdie.”

A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and he didn’t even react as Kuro squeezed him tight, peppering him with little kisses. “How was the trip?” he asked.

Bokuto turned and stared at him with hollowed eyes. “I’ve seen things I can’t unsee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuto is now slightly terrified of Oikawa  
> He tries to convince Kuroo that Oikawa's actually crazy no but the other is not convinced ("What are you on about, Bo? Look at him! He’s a total puppy. If Oikawa had a tail right now, it would be wagging a mile a second.”)
> 
>  
> 
> thank you to the lovely anon who sent this - this has been sitting in my inbox for awhile so I'm sorry it took so long!!  
> thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
